


Supernatural Blood Moon of the Orbiting Universe

by doritochuu (r0wlets)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, idk about ships yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/doritochuu
Summary: Blood. Darkness. Loss. When Hyejoo loses the one she loves the most, she becomes one bent with only revenge. But as she forms close bonds with friends and gains a family, she must prioritize why she is fighting and who she is fighting for.





	Supernatural Blood Moon of the Orbiting Universe

_Supernatural Blood Moon of the Orbiting Universe_

There was an unearthly silence that occurred perhaps only every couple hundred of years, bound by the laws of the special lunar eclipse. Under the scarlet moon, no living being under God’s protection dared to step outside, except one. Guided by only the occasional streetlight, Son Hyejoo ran down the city roads, her black sweatpants dragging against the pavement. Long had it been since she was the prim and proper girl who took supplemental lessons at the academy. Her frilly blouses were replaced by a dirty gray sweatjacket, and her black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

No longer did appearances matter.

It had been a month since she found Chaewon’s body by the playground where they used to play as kids. Chaewon, so beautiful and angelic, so selfless that she would do anything for anybody who pretended to have her best interest. She, Chaewon, and Jiwoo used to play together, and when Sooyoung came into the picture, they had welcomed her into the group with open arms. When Sooyoung began to push Chaewon and Jiwoo into following her deceitful ways, it was Hyejoo who stuck up for them. Even so, she did nothing then, believing that Sooyoung was going through a rough patch. She was always so passionate about her work that she was often left alone; perhaps if she only got closer to her friends, her rebellious streak would be quelled.

But this time Sooyoung had gone too far.

When Hyejoo had found Chaewon last month, it looked like her friend was sleeping. She and Jiwoo used to like taking naps outside after lessons. She was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of their school days, too – a white blouse and a black plaid skirt. The blood gushed out from her neck as Hyejoo lifted her into her arms, and Hyejoo warded off the butterflies and wasps that dared disturb their sleeping princess. She ran for miles along the backroads that day, with Chaewon in her arms, until she could find a place deep in the forest to bury and grieve for her friend. 

Everything after that felt like a blur to her. Sooyoung was up to something malevolent leading up to this day, but she knew not what. Her neighbors became afraid to talk to her or even answer her phone calls, and the locals began spreading rumors that she was out of sorts. Sooyoung herself had decided to conveniently cut off all communication with her; the only one still in touch with her was Jiwoo, who was now halfway across the country in the capital for college. 

_“Hyejoo, I’m worried that you’re running yourself sick like this,”_ Jiwoo had said over the phone, hesitating to say anything deeper, what she really was worried about. _“You don’t have much longer in school, right? Just…focus on your studies when your head’s a little lighter, and then come stay with me. We can get through this together.”_

_“I…don’t know if I’ll last that long.”_

_“Hyejoo…”_

Hyejoo hadn’t talked to her since then. It hurt too much. It was better not to involve civilians in the mess. When everything was finished, she knew she wouldn’t have a home to return to and be at peace. Although she knew Jiwoo lived in a tiny apartment, her offer was sorely tempting.

A sharp chill ran up her spine and persisted as she neared the end of a road, leading to a baseball field. Standing on home plate was a girl in a thick, black, feather jacket. She looked familiar, but her face was framed with this horrendous bobbed haircut. It did not do her pale face justice, nor did it entice Hyejoo to go any further. She was about to bypass the girl altogether, one foot already set into a fence when the other girl waved her hands in the air, shouting, “Hey! I’m right here!”

“You’re not Sooyoung,” Hyejoo said coldly, not bothering to look at her.

“Huh? Were you _expecting_ Sooyoung in your first fight? Sounds like an underwhelming ending.” The girl was by her in an instant, and Hyejoo’s posture stiffened as cold fingers rested on her shoulders. The nails were almost as red the moon. “Indulge in your senior Jo Haseul’s playtime. “I haven’t really been allowed to go out lately.”

_Haseul?_ That was why she looked so familiar. Jo Haseul was one of the locals that used to work part-time at the grocery store. Everyone in town used to know her as the girl that would talk nonstop about becoming a worldwide famous singer, but rumors of hard times had matched her up with rumors of a motorcycle gang. When she had disappeared from town about a year ago, people had assumed that she had just left town. Or died, but people were less than willing to voice those concerns.

Hyejoo really didn’t have the patience to give Haseul the time of day, though. Still gripping the fence, she turned her head slightly and tilted her head, sizing up the older girl. Neither of them were seasoned fighters, although Hyejoo suspected Haseul had underhanded methods if it really came down to it. “You should find yourself a better hobby. It must be tiring being a delinquent in your twenties.”

Haseul shrugged. “I got bills to pay.”

She pressed herself against Hyejoo’s back. She smelled like black coffee and some kind of vape, and her coat felt so itchy. These girls and their basic intimidation tactics. This dove was looking more and more like a crow by the second. Hyejoo got her other foot off the ground, looking back at the fence. “And I’ve got Sooyoung to see. I really would rather inflict minimum damage, so if you know where she is, just fess up.” 

Her neck jerked back as something sharp tugged around her throat. Black feathers. A thin line of blood streaked, and her vision became spotty as she looked upside-down at Haseul’s smirking face. “I’m telling you she doesn’t want to see you. She’s out somewhere having a way better time than we are. Now, come on, let’s have some fun. You wanna go bowling? Treat y’all to some juice- _nghhh!_ ”

Blood and bobcut trickled from Haseul’s face. She reeled back, cradling her face, then tugging on her misshapen bob. Glaring at Hyejoo and her pocket knife, she looked more pitiful than seriously threatening. “C’mon, really? I do enough drunk haircuts on my own without you making things worse.”

Hyejoo pulled her knife back slightly, rolling her eyes. “You really want a fair fight, Jo Bobseul?”

“Hey, who’s supposed to be the bad guy here?” 

Before Hyejoo could make another retort, she was thrown across the baseball field, knocking her of her breath. Pushing herself up to her knees, she tasted a mix of blood and dirt as she saw Haseul at the entrance, walking towards her. The supernatural problem was bigger than just Sooyoung, then. Tightening the grip on her knife, Hyejoo quickly got herself back on her feet and ran to her opponent, interlocking cold fingers with her own. Her long hair moved back and forth as the two girls began a shoving battle. Hyejoo had to be careful about this. Not only was Haseul most likely stronger, she had the delinquent capability of tossing dirt in her eyes or something.

She pushed forward, grimacing. There was something Haseul didn’t have, however, and that was training. While Hyejoo wasn’t a fighter, she had been doing defense training long before this night, back when she lived with Chaewon and Jiwoo and everything was simpler. Back then, she had dismissed all of this training as just old people’s superstition. 

Now all she waited was a slight falter, and she struck at Haseul’s hand, slashing across her palm. Haseul screamed again and recoiled, not having any time to counter attack as Hyejoo landed a series of swift attacks to her vital points. Each time the pocket knife’s blade grew bigger, until it was as big as a sword. Before the final blow, the older girl was on the ground, blood trailing from her mouth, chuckling. If she was angry that she was about to be killed, she didn’t show it. “Hey. You never gave me your name,” she said, eyes filled with mirth.

Hyejoo lowered her blade, knowing that Haseul was too far gone to be an actual threat. She really shouldn’t have given any information to the enemy, but she wasn’t really an enemy. Just a pawn. “Son Hyejoo,” she replied quietly. “My friend was Park Chaewon. We grew up in the town.”

Haseul moved her head to nod. “Me and Chaewon sang in church a couple of times. Would’ve been nice…to move out of town, eh?”

“I’m indifferent.”

“Heh…hey, Hyejoo,” Hyejoo tensed up as Haseul rustled to take something out of her pants pocket, but it was just a wallet. A wallet from Gucci. Did she live in the 90s? “I know you probably hate me, but do you think you could take care of my sister? I’ve had her holed up in a internet café for the past couple of years now. I…didn’t want her to follow my lifestyle.”

She slid the ugly wallet across the ground. Hyejoo bent over and gingerly grabbed it, a lump in her throat. All she could do was nod. Haseul grinned, looking up at the sky. “Make sure to get me in one clean hit. Get Yeojin to eat some vegetables, okay? And you can chop off her arms if she dabs too much. And make sure that she remembers to bathe. Drag her to a bathhouse if you gotta. I think you two can make it.”

“What if…I just let you go?” This was everything that went against Hyejoo was training for, but she couldn’t tear a family apart. Not again. 

But Haseul shook her head, surprising her by placing her hands against the blade. “Too late for that. If you can’t take care of my sis, just buy me a coffee in hell, ‘kay? You’re not ready to take on Sooyoung yet. Work on it.”

And she plunged the blade into her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I became invested in this a lot more than I should've KJAFKGAGKAGLK
> 
> my twitter related to kpop + girls is @doritochuu . uwu this is actually my first loonafic stan loona


End file.
